Who Says Time Travelers Can't Write?
by xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx
Summary: Pabbles-Poemy Drabble including all the characters POV's of the current situation general really. MICKEY'S POEM JUST ADDED R&R Phuleeze.. First Pabble fic, constructive chritisism is Gurd- Just no personal attacks plz.. Once again R & R!
1. Rose's Poem

A/N: A Bit Of Fluff That Ran Threw My Mind

--

_**Forever Isn't Long Enough**_

_It doesn't seem so long ago_

_Down there in the basement Look-in' back I would of never thought_

_That we'd be here in this placement_

_Travelin' 'just me and him I though it would last forever..._

_But forever wasn't long enough!_

_All that we had seen_

_All that we had done_

_Everything that happened_

_End's up now that all of it has gone._

_I'll never see that cheesy smile that's sent shivers down my spine_

_I'll never feel your so smooth hand slipping into mine_

_I'll never hear you call my name_

_Never, never at all again_

_In the TARDIS there we lay _

_But not now; to my dismay_

_Life, I've learnt can be so cruel_

_It's not fair you're not like a tool_

_I can't replace you when you've gone_

_A normal life's excitement is now none._

_--_

_P.s:  
__** I feel a little jelous inside...Imagining someone could please you more than me  
I guess it's my insequirity acting up a bit because I know...  
Im not the most beautifull, most fun or even the most exiting person you'll ever meet  
But I do know no matter how hard or how high you search  
You'll never find a girl who cares for you...as much as I do**_


	2. The Doctor's Poem

One More Chance

_**One More Chance**_

_I've never told you_

_& now I never will_

_I didn't mean to break your heart_

_The though of it's tearing me apart_

_If only I had one more minute_

_If only I had one more chance_

_I'd tell you how much you meant to me_

_Without a second glance_

_I've never had one more minute_

_I've never had one more dance_

_All I've ever really wanted_

_Was but another chance_

_How ironic; I know_

_Time goes by so fast, yet so slow_

_When he told you, when he whispered it in your ear_

_All I could do is distance my self, I just wanted to get near_

_It broke my heart when you kissed him_

_It tore me limb from limb_

_All I could do is walk away_

_And live my life yet another day_

_**A/n: A short one I know, I'm sorry but I intend to make a poem from each characters point of view, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My internet crashed and my computer had to be COMPLETELY RE-BOOTED! So be patient**_

_**Because more chapters will come I'm thinking Micky next huh? What do u think? REVIEW**_


	3. Mickey's Poem

A/N: Can I just say THANX FOR REVIEWING, Especially Amethyst You made my day If you're a new reader R & R & I'LL GIVE U A COOKIE

**A/N: Can I just say THANX FOR REVIEWING, Especially Amethyst You made my day If you're a new reader R & R & I'LL GIVE U A COOKIE!!**

**Mickey- The Best Way I Can**

_So of she went to see the stars_

_The woman of my dreams_

_Should I give up? Or carry on?_

_Is there a chance?_

_I presume there's none_

_How am I suppost to play the game?_

_Put up with it or simply complain?_

_Is there a chance she would choose me?_

_Or rather him she would choose to see_

_He's got everything she'd ever want_

_He whisked her way (what a flaunt)!_

_A time machine called the TARDIS it was_

_Was that really it? Was that the cause?_

_She thanked me for nothin' then ran away_

_Was I something more than just a delay?_

_He took me no his travels_

_Quite a few times now_

_I don't really see what the fuss is about_

_All it really was, in my mind_

_Was "do this, do that! Do it or die _

_I guess I really am just a tin dog_

_But I'd rather be than then a mangy mog_

_He went off with a French woman!_

_He broke her heart!_

_Crashing through that mirror on a horse not a cart_

_He couldn't even remember my name_

_It's Mickey not Ricky, not Stewart, not Caine_

_He must think I'm stupid, an idiot not a man_

_But I'll get her back, the best way I can_

**A/N: Once again sorry for the slow update, slept over at my friend's house I'm thinking about making a poem for Donna next, maybe called "Missing"… You know about her knowing there's something that isn't there? R & R Peeps**


End file.
